


Happily ever after, here we are!

by kkhoppykins



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idk whatever, M/M, i honestly don’t know what I’m doing, lotf, mordern au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkhoppykins/pseuds/kkhoppykins
Summary: Basically Ralph recounts his last days on the island and doesn’t let his past determine his future.





	Happily ever after, here we are!

The smouldering heat and the thickness of the humidity made it much more difficult for Ralph to clearly see his surroundings. Everything was so bright it felt like a hyperactive fever dream. He was running, and for a split second couldn’t comprehend why until the chanting started. “Kill the beast . Slit his throat. Bash him in.” The screeches and chants of the young boys who were once his friends ringed in his ears filling him with gut wrenching fear. He zipped past the towering trees, hitting his shoulders on a few in the haste. His feet were numb to the point where he blearily felt the small stones and twigs moderately tearing them. It seemed the faster he ran the chants and screaming got louder. He made it to the shore and paused for a brief and tantalising moment realising where he was. There were remnants of the shelters and discarded fruit scraps and school uniforms laying out to his left. Before he had time to even catch his breath he started up again this time with intent. There was a massive stationary boulder that stood adjacent to a very old and almost royal tree hidden in tall dewy grass. The sounds of the boys drumming in his ears with every stride the blonde made. He was practically leaping to make it to his destination when he slipped behind the sizable granite stone. He finally took a few large breaths (which were more like gasps) and gave himself time to rest his body. He thought how he got here. It had been days since the murder of Simon and piggy and woke up before just before sunrise to try and find some fruit to eat before having to go into hiding again. He used the old shelters as hiding spot at night and his body woke him up with nightmares before the sun arose. He tried looking for a new place to go or maybe somewhere to start a signal fire but he knew that he would end up just getting caught and killed, just like his friends. “He wants to hurt you Ralph.” He remembered the timid voices of Samneric when he snuck to castle rock to get information. “He said he’ll put your head on a stick and offer it to the beast. You need to hide”. Ralph felt the same heart palpitations as when he first met him. The leader of the hunters and first in line for Ralph’s inevitable execution. He couldn’t get the thought of him out of his head, but it wasn’t hatred or fear or rage. It was the feeling of betrayal. The ginger used to be his friend. They would do almost everything together when they first arrived on the island. They would talk about anything and everything and would be referred to as the power team. There were times when either of them had a nightmare and the other would lull them back into a calm peaceful slumber in their arms. That was back when everything was good. Back when they wanted to be saved and whatever Ralph said mattered. Back when his true friends were alive. Tears started forming in the boys eyes at the memories. ‘why was he doing this’ he thought. ‘Why does he keep trying to stay alive and fight for his life when he’ll eventually become the next prey and slaughtered like a pig’. It almost felt pointless to the now sobbing blonde. He wished he was at home watching watching a rugby game or eating his mom's homemade salmon and mushroom skewers. He hated this; he hated being in this world. His uncontrollable tears stung the wounds on his cheeks and gave him a sense of comfort. He quickly became drained and started drifting into a hazy slumber until he heard an all too familiar voice faintly in the distance from behind his solid brigade. “Where is that rat!?” The voice was violent and exasperated. Roger. Soon followed the complaints and whines of the rest of the boys becoming bored of hunting something that was too smart to get caught. Ralph’s eyes shot open and his heart stopped. “We will search one last time tonight before the feast” it was jack, the black cap himself. “It’s a small island. There’s only one of him and an army of us”. A loud uproar from the hunters erupted with cheers and incoherent remarks. “Search the area and if we don’t find him we will try again tomorrow. Mark my words we will have his blood as our war paint”. Another uproar of cheers and then the sounds of boys running and searching for him. Ralph kept his head low and his limbs close to his torso. He tried steadying his breathing but it just came out jagged and panicked. Boys seemed to be centimetres away but then run right past him. After what felt like eons the search party reconvened chanting for meat. Their voices getting softer the farther the got. Ralph let out a loud sigh of relief when the sounds were gone. In one shift he felt a hand on his shoulder and hot breath on his ear. His body went into full shock and he was paralysed in fear. Tears starting to stream down his already stained face. “Don’t make a sound if you want to live” he heard the voice say in a hushed whisper. the figure then stood up tall and confident. “Did you find him”? The blood curdling violent voice yelled from a distance. “No” respond the figure whose legs were inches away from his face. Ralph slowly lifted his head to see the black cap himself, Jack Merridew, in all his terrifying radiance. “Let’s go join the others and we’ll look later” spoke the ginger calmly. Ralph regained feeling in his body and before questioning anything he got on all fours and tried making a run for it. “Stay” Jack said in a kind but assertive voice. Ralph didn’t listen and almost made it until Jack’s foot kept him from fully getting up. “If I wanted you dead I would have killed you the second I saw you. I’m gonna go get you food, now stay. Please.” His voice was strained but sounded sincere in a harsh and assertive undertone. The tall boy was still looking into the distance but Ralph new he was talking to him. Ralph just stared at him in utter disbelief that he was still alive and tried coming up with ways to keep it that way. The foot lifting off of his back and the blonde scrambled to sit up and stare full view of the fiery redhead. He had scars and faint cuts along his arms but they weren’t too visible with one glance. His body was littered in black and red “paint” and his face was almost unrecognisable if It weren’t for the traces of vibrant orange hair that resided on his forehead. The choir boy finally looked down at him making direct eye contact. “I’ll come back with food when the rest of the boys have fallen asleep. Take this Incase anything happens.” The ginger took out his pocket blade and handed it to him with that blade pointing to himself. Ralph just started at the blade then into the taller boys eyes, not fully processing what the choir boy just said. Jack waited expectantly for the frightened boy on the ground to accept the weapon. Ralph just stared with an unreadable expression plastered on his fair face. “Wha...I..why are-“  
He was soon cut off with a harsh “shh” and was met with jacks concerned icy Alaskan blue eyes. “I’ll explain everything to you when I get back. Just lay low, don’t move and you’ll be alright” with that jack picked up Ralph’s golden shaking hand and gently placed the knife handle in it caressing Ralph’s fingers as he gripped on to it. “Jack?!” Said the distant voice which could only belong to Roger. “What are you doing? Let’s go.” He yelled from across the small clearing. Jack stood up suddenly and ran towards the younger boy leaving Ralph staring dumbfounded in space. ‘Why was Jack helping him? Why did he give me his knife? Why is he acting like he doesn’t hate him?’ His thoughts were a scrambled mess of questions and attempts to explain. ‘Jack did hate him’ he thought ‘he wants me dead and this is his plan to lure me out into his trap. Yeah. That’s what this is a trap. He’s going to try to gain my trust so he can lure me out and then mount my head on a stick. But then why did he cover for me? Why did he give me his knife? Why did he say he was coming back?’ Ralph contemplated all this while the warm feeling of jack's hand on his lingered and Ralph felt as though he missed the feeling but quickly dismissed it. Part of Ralph hoped that Jack actually was helping him and cared about his life. Ralph hoped that Jack still cared about him. Ralph had always admired Jack and his personality. He always wanted to be around him even when they fought and Ralph had to come to terms that he liked the boy. He felt about the ginger a way he’d never felt about anyone, but despite his small crush for the choir boy Ralph still felt Jack still cared and maybe wanted to help him. Ralph’s eyes grew heavy and before he could decide to run and hide somewhere else and quickly fell asleep. It was silent. Night fell and Jack came back to a perfectly still sleeping ralph curled up and completely vulnerable. Jack chuckled to himself and sat down setting his spear behind him. He had a banana leaf filled with warm pork and some water in a coconut. Jack put the Items beside himself and crossed his legs like he did when there was an assembly at school. He looked over Ralph’s sleeping form in adoration. A small smile danced across his face until the guilt set in. This was because of him. Ralph was hiding for his life because of him. Jack could only feel distain towards himself and his actions. He didn’t mean for things to go this far. He was only trying to impress the other boys and mainly Ralph. He thought that if he couldn’t be chief he could at least be a hunter and show Ralph that he was strong and give him meat, but his pride and lust for blood was overwhelming in moments of heat that he couldn’t control his primal urges. Before the ginger could indulge in more self hatred he realized that Ralph still needed his food. He looked down at the sleep boy who was taking heavy breaths as if with every one he released some of his burdens. The red head gently shook the younger boys shoulder until he stirred under his touch then shot up and shuffled backwards hitting the boulder behind him. The sudden movements of the blonde startled jack enough to make him jump a little with his eyes wide with concern. Ralph stared deep into the blue eyes in horror, waiting for Jack’s next move. “I uh...I brought you some meat and water” jack said a little nervous. He held out the contents in front of the boy and with slight hesitation Ralph took a handful of pork and shoved it in his mouth. The taste filling his pallet and the pained hunger he felt started to subside. Jack stayed silent and waited for the younger boy to finish his much needed meal, wincing at how fast the smaller boy ate. When Ralph finished chugging all of his water he let out heavy breaths. He then looked up to meet the choir boys eyes. “Why”, he said.  
“I don’t want anymore blood on my hands, especially not yours.” The statement sounded almost defensive. “You’re going to kill me, aren't you?”  
“No”  
“Then why are you helping me if not to lure me into some trap?. You murdered Simon and piggy, and now you think you can redeem yourself with some meat and saying you don’t want my blood on your hands? How dare you think I would ever join you or your tribe? I’d rather you kill me!” Ralphs words burned holes in jack's heart. “I-” jack started, struggling to find the adequate words suppressing tears. “ I didn’t-“  
“You didn’t what?” Ralph spoke, venom in his words. He continued, “You didn’t mean to slaughter my friends, set the entire island on fire then force me to go into hiding becoming startled by every little sound or movement. Honestly jack what didn’t you mean? You knew exactly what you were doing. Stop giving me these lies that you don’t want me dead. You hate me and what’s worse is I believed you actually were my friend. You...you told me,” Ralph paused sniffling rage turning into disrepair. “You told me I was your best friend and...and that you loved hanging out with me. You said that we would always do everything together and that when we got back to England I could come to your shows and we could-“. Ralph was cut off with his own choking sobs. “I thought...I meant something to you. That’s stupid right?” Ralph chuckled through his tears. “For me to actually believe that you cared about me?” Jack’s heart broke in pieces with every strained word the younger boy said. In a moment of impulse jack pulled Ralph into a tight embrace squeezing him as if he was scared he would disappear. Hot tears were now running down his own face. “I’m so sorry. I know nothing I can ever say or do can make you believe me or forgive what I’ve done but I truly meant everything I said to you. I was just so jealous of you. Everyone loved you and wanted to be around you. They listened to you and I wanted what you had. I know it’s stupid but I admire you and I could only aspire to be as great as you. I never meant for things to go this far and I’ll have to live with this guilt forever.” He let go of the wide eyed boy. “I just want to be a kid again, I just want...to be with you and start over. I wish to get off this bloody island”. Ralph was baffled by the confessions of the red head. He was speechless. “If you really want me to leave you alone I will. I can tell the boys you drowned or something to get them off your trail and I’ll even start a signal fire so we can get rescued.”  
“No. I...I can’t forgive you but, I don’t want you to leave.” Ralph reached to grab hold of the black caps hand. “I believe you. I may be dumb to but I do. we’re in this together now.” Jack tears turned from sorrow to thankfulness. He leaped forward to the smaller boy whispering small “thank yous”. Ralph’s heart skipped a beat as the ginger hugged him endearingly then after a bit of hesitation wrapped his soft arms around him, hugging him tightly in reassurance. The two boys stayed like for a long while but it wasn’t long enough for either of them. There was a very peaceful and comfortable silence that was pulling both boys into a deep slumber. “What are we going to do jack...” Ralph trailed off snuggling into the other boys chest. Jacks heart sank at the reminder of their situation and took his hand away from playing with his long blonde locks. He brought the sleeping boy closer to him hugging him firmly then pressing a chase kiss on the top of his head. Keeping his arms wrapped around him, jack laid the both of them down with Ralph still laying on the red heads chest. “I don’t know.”  
——  
Ralph was quickly brought out of his memory by the sound of a car honking from behind him. He quickly drove up further waving a “sorry” to the person behind him. As he stopped in front of the school he pulled his hand up to dry his eyes and sniffed a bit. when the car in front of stared moving he followed suit until he found a parking spot not to far from the entrance. He quickly got himself together and got out of his car heading towards the primary school building. He buzzed in and immediately was greeted with a 6 year old running at him with an ecstatic expression on his face. “DADDY!” the child yelled as Ralph hoisted him up in the air then catching him in a tight, loving hug. “I missed you too my little piglet” he said in a sweet tone, waving to the staff as he walked out the front entrance holding the boy in one arm and the boys pack in the other. As they made their way to the parking lot, the small green eyed brunette was talking about how exciting his day was and how he got to learn new things about space. As they got to the car Ralph opened the back door and set the boy in his car seat buckling him up securely before closing the door and going around to the drivers side. The ride home was filled with laughter and light. “My friends and I made these” the little boy held up two rings of paperclips attached to each other with beads at the bottom center. “Oh my gosh”Ralph said in an excited tone. “You made these? Theses are so good they belong in a museum!”  
“We made them for you and daddy” the little boy said in radiant confidence in himself. “They are so beautiful piglet, why don’t you give them to me a daddy during dinner tonight. He’s making something really special for us tonight because today is a special day. Do you remember what it is?”  
“It’s the day you and daddy got saved by super awesome navy people and they brought you guys back to England so you could get married and have me!” The little boy said in a joyful voice. “That’s right lovey” Ralph responded in a chuckle as they pulled into the driveway of their home. He let the little boy out and got his pack before walking up to the door of their house and unlocking it. The child ran in taking his shoes off as he did so exclaiming, “daddy daddy guess what?” Ralph took his own shoes off hearing joyful laughter coming from the kitchen area “did you learn the meaning of quantum physics?” Ralph looked up to see his husband carrying their small child in his arms from the kitchen area. “Nooo, I made you and daddy something but it’s a surprise so you can’t see it”  
“Oh no why” jack said in (actual) disappointment “because it’s a surprise silly” the young brunette said as he fell to his feet running to get his backpack from Ralph’s hand then darting upstairs to his room to play. Ralph sighed in happiness as he took off his grey cardigan hanging on the door rack. “How was pick up?” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around his short husband giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “I had the memory of us on the island 14 years ago today” Ralph said heavily as he wrapped his arms around the gingers neck. “I’m so glad we’re here now and we made it this far. We did this.” Ralph leaned in to give the ginger a kiss. It lasted only a few seconds when, “eww”. The two broke apart in amusement. “Oh yeah. You’re getting one too beastie” jack then took ahold of the laughing, screaming boy and kissed all over his face. “Ok you two, love fest is over now go wash up and get ready for dinner.” Ralph spoke full of delight. Jack let go of his son giving him one last kiss on his nose. “Oh and Simon?”  
“Yes daddy?”  
“Don’t forget to grab those beautiful presents you made for me and your father”.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I’ve written and posted. Sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors, I tried fixing everything. Thank you to anyone who actually reads this I worked really hard on it. (This was actually a literature assignment) :)


End file.
